The Adventure of Dark Link
by DarkMagic426
Summary: Dark Link lives in the Sacred Realm, which is a mirrored version of Hyrule. Due to Ganondorf's influence the Sacred Realm has started to become corrupted and the temples inside need to be purified.
1. Prologue

The Adventure of Dark Link

Prologue

Dark Link lived in the Scared Realm which was a mirror realm of Hyrule. Dark Link was known as a knight inside of the Sacred Realm.

The Sacred Realm was awoken when an evil Ganondorf walked inside. The priest Ganondorf of the Sacred Realm was killed by the evil version. Dark Link saw the priest die when he was young, but he felt unaffected. Then Ganondorf went up to the Triforce inside the Temple of Eternity, known to the Hylians as The mirrored Temple of Time or the Temple of Light, and touched it. The Triforce split into three pieces and was sent into Hyrule. After this happened Ganondorf went after it. That occured seven years ago.

Dark Link was set to marry the peasant Malon in a few weeks so he told her of his plan to check out Hyrule and left. He went through the Portal of Realms and came into Hyrule. Dark Link looked over and saw a hero in front of him. It was Link.

Link was sleeping at the time with the Master Sword in his hand, but Dark Link touched him on the shoulder and said "Awaken!" with a voice that echoed throughout the temple.

Link started to wake up and Dark Link hid inside of his shadow to keep his presence unknown. After Link had a talk with Sheik and left the Temple of Time, Dark Link abandoned Link.

Dark Link roamed Hyrule entering the temples and calling forth creatures from his realm to test Link. Dark Link went into the Forest Temple and called forth Phantom Ganon from a special type of dust only found in the Sacred Realm. After his trip he went to the Shadow Temple and called forth Bongo Bongo. Then he entered the Water Temple and called forth Morpha.

On his way back to the lake Dark Link was unexpectedly surprised by the hero he had found lying in the Temple of Time. He turned into a shadowed form of Link and fought him. Dark Link had been inside the Temples, but he had no idea where Link got his inventory from. Dark Link was defeated by Link and hid inside of his shadow after his loss, for he knew Link would have to use the Master Sword again, and when he did Dark Link would return to the Sacred Realm. Link eventually had to become a child again to go into the Kakoriko Well and obtain the Eye of Truth. That was when Dark Link went back to his realm with a Shadowed Triforce Piece on his right hand.

He went to Malon and told her what he had done and how he had lost. "… and it was all because I was using my left hand instead of my right one."

Dark Link was enraged by the fact that he lost, but Malon was always able to calm him down.

She said, "Don't worry you'll get him next time."

Dark Link smiled.

Malon was wearing her usual clothes which were ragged and cut, she had an apron on because she just came back from the kitchen, she had blue eyes and long red hair, while Dark Link was a knight and wore a black cloak which had a hood that he never wore, he had greyish-black hair, red gauntlets, red eyes, black boots, pale skin, and a standard long sword with the handle wrapped in leather and a rectangle-shaped iron hilt. He usually wore his black armour with gold markings, but today he was wearing a black tunic and some grey pants to show authority. In the Sacred Realm only those who were close to the king could wear black, red or grey.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Adventure Begins

Dark Link wanted to destroy the man called Ganondorf. He wanted to do this because Ganondorf interrupted his level of corruption. In the Sacred Realm there are levels of corruption and purification. This list goes from extremely pure to extremely corrupt; Deity, Angel, Sage, Paladin, Bishop, Priest, Monk, Peasant, Corrupt, Evil, Devil, Knight, King, Goddess Speaker, and then Goddess. Dark Link was already a knight, but Ganondorf's visit had slightly purified him. He was well on his way to being pure. He had saved an entire town of people from a crazy man wielding an axe. He didn't like being pure. He talked to Malon about it.

"Now you know how I feel." She said to calm him down, for he was very frustrated.

He asked her, "What would you do if I became an Angel, the guardian of the people?"

Malon asked him, "How would you do that?"

Dark Link told her, "I will purify the temples of this land."

Malon asked him "Where will you start?"

He told her, "I will go to the Temple of Vastness first and obtain the fabled Scythe of Purification that is said to be there."

Malon told him to be careful and he went on his way.

Dark Link entered the town the next day. He found the town deserted. It had buildings larger than a lake cottage but smaller than a log house. He went to the well to get information but he found it crowded by people. There seemed to be a commotion setting in the well. The well was talking to the people. It told them that Dark Link's actions were done because he found a light inside of himself. Dark Link went up to the well and shoved some people away to speak to it.

He asked the well, "Where can I find the Temples?"

The well answered in an echoed voice, "You can find them around the land but here is a tip, they are not hidden from your eyes but they are hidden from pure eyes. That is why they have not been purified yet. The level of your corruption should lead you to the Temple of Vastness there you shall find information regarding the other temples if you save the pure soul trapped there. Now leave I have more matters to attend to."

Dark Link left to find the Temple. His corruption led him directly to the Temple. Before he found the temple he had passed over rocks, under trees, around mountains, and through the land. He had walked for one whole day when he found the Forest of Emptiness. He found the Path that lead to the Temple and followed it. During his walk to the temple one of the Vastians, what Hylians call the Deku, ran along the path. Dark Link grabbed the Vastian by the scruff of the neck and pulled him from the ground. The Vastian was only half Dark Link's size and had a round face. The Vastian was struggling in Dark Link's hand making it hard for Dark Link to hold on to him.

Dark Link put the Vastian down and the Vastian ran towards a building. Dark Link followed the Vastian to the building's entrance and noticed the door was covered in vines. Dark Link tried to cut the vines but they just coiled around his sword. He saw the Vastian enter the vines using a weak point in the entanglement. Dark Link quickly followed the Vastian inside of the Temple.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Temple of Vastness

Dark Link entered the Temple and soon found out why it was called the Temple of Vastness. Dark Link was in a room that seemed to go on forever. In the centre of the room there was a wall and a door. Dark Link ran towards the wall when he noticed the floor fall in front of him. He immediately stopped moving and noticed a few things. The chasm was dark and there was a shadow on the front of the door space. Dark Link decided to try and jump the chasm.

He jumped and only got halfway but he used his family's trademark skill the Shadow Teleport. Once he got into the darkness he appeared in front of the door. He opened the door to find a chest sitting right in front of him. Dark Link opened the chest to find nothing inside except for darkness. Dark Link jumped inside the chest and found himself before another door. Dark Link opened this door to see that he was standing in front of a tall dark figure holding a glowing scythe. The glow was so bright that Dark Link could not see what the weapon looked like. Dark Link ran towards the figure and dodged his attack. Dark Link then used his sword to deflect the next blow and strike hard into the man's arm. The man dropped his scythe and fled the room.

Dark Link picked up the glowing weapon and noticed its glow disappear. Dark Link hurried to the next room where he found the man standing there.

The Man said, "The Scythe is the only way to purify the Temples but in order to use its full power the corruption of the temple must go away."

Dark Link asked, "How do I make the corruption leave the Temple?"

"Inside of each temple is a large monster that can only be killed with the weapon inside of the temple, the scythe is the only exception."

"Where can I find this monster?"

"Two doors forward and one to the left, you can have the scythe show you the quickest way to the monsters you just need to call upon its power for only a while and pray for Nayru, the pure goddess."

"What about the neutral Farore, or the dark and corrupt Din?"

"Farore is not involved in this but Din is on the corrupt side fighting against the pure Naryu."

"Where is the boss again?"

"You just defeated the boss and got the Scythe, now return to Malon and get married to her tomorrow. When you do I will tell you where the next dungeon is. Travel by night."

Dark Link thanked the man and went on his way. Dark Link had told Malon to start a fire the day before their wedding if he did not come back in time. Dark Link set up his own fire and Shadow Teleported to Malon's shadow. Malon then turned around and got a surprise hug from Dark Link. Dark Link and Malon prepared for the wedding.

Dark Link was still a knight so he would have to wear his black and gold armour to his wedding. Malon however got a nice white dress with a crown of white flowers and a weave-like pattern on the front before her eyes. She never liked the weaving so she tore it off of the crown. She had used Dark Link's military check to pay for the nice wedding gown. Dark Link had a large check from the military every month for his wedding day. In the Sacred Realm weddings happened between the pure and the corrupt, the rich and the poor. One of the spouses had to be corrupt and wealthy or poor the other had to be pure and the opposite of the other in wealth status.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Wedding of Purity

One's wedding day is said to be the most romantic, beautiful, and memorable day in one's life. Dark Link finally understood why people would say this to him. He stood at the front of the room in his extremely large plate armour. He waited for his bride to come to him. His heart was beating extremely fast. Then she walked down the aisle in her beautiful white gown.

Dark Link swore he would never forget his wedding day, and he never did. She walked up next to him and he told her, "You look astonishing."

She said to him, "Oh stop you're making me blush."

"There is no need to worry about blushing, this is the most important day of our lives, and every single person wants you to be happy today."

"Thank you and now let's get on with this ceremony." The priest standing in front of them wore a robe half black and half white. The dark side of the robe faced Dark Link while the light side faced Malon.

The priest began to say, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of the two sides light, points at Malon, and dark, points at Dark Link, may there never be such trivial things as light and dark, good and bad, shadows and brightness, or corrupt and pure. We celebrate the joining of two forces on the day that all shall be put aside especially differences and hatred. Today is forever going to be about love. Now embrace the good inside you Dark Link and give Malon the kiss that will make everything you do in life worthwhile. Good luck on your new lives children I will be watching over you."

The priest then became dust and soared into the sky. Dark Link then embraced Malon in a hug gave her a kiss and they ran down the aisle together. Many people were cheering and clapping. Everyone there was happy. Dark Link and Malon got onto their horse and went to their home.

Dark Link got home and he took Malon to the second floor of his house. Dark Link then put Malon on the bed in front of him and shut the door behind him.

He then told her, "You are now part of my family and have obtained my Shadow Teleport technique. You can also contact me mentally anytime using this sphere" he then gave her a beautiful blue sphere

"It will change colours depending on our moods."

She then asked him, "Where did you obtain this?"

"I got it from the Water Temple in Hyrule."

He then went on about his adventure in the Temple of Vastness and showed her his Scythe.

He then told her, "I must return to the temple and seek my fate. The orb will turn black if I am in danger. Keep my sphere close to you at all times for when it leaves you I will not be able to speak with you."

Malon then asked him, "May I go with you?"

"Follow me."

Dark Link then went to the Shadow he saw in the corner and told Malon to hold his hand. Malon grabbed his hand and she was swirling as if in a vortex. The swirling lasted for a second then her feet touched solid ground again. She saw the camp that Dark Link made before their wedding and that she was in her normal peasant clothes except they were black, grey and red. She went up to Dark Link who was sitting by the fire trying to get warm. She sat next to him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fighting the First Enemy

Malon was leaning against Dark Link.

"What are we to do now?"

"We must get to the temple in the woods."

"I will follow you anywhere."

"Well then follow me."

Dark Link got up and led Malon through the forest and into the temple. He opened the door to where he found the man but there was no one in there. Dark Link then called upon the power of the scythe to lead him to the boss. The two went through shadows, around corridors, and even past Vastians. They arrived at the boss room to find the man who Dark Link defeated to be held up by some unknown force.

The Man started waking up, he looked at Dark Link but his eyes were full of sorrow. He was captured. Dark Link and Malon needed to find a way to rescue him. Dark Link noticed the scythe reacted strongly to the west side of the square room. Dark Link followed the scythe's pull and found some small indents in the wall to climb up. Dark Link climbed the wall and found a small cave in it. He threw a torch inside the cave for Malon to be safe from the monster. Dark Link then resumed climbing. He climbed to the top of the wall and noticed the monster down below. The monster was destroying the building. He destroyed the roof where Dark Link was and destroyed the ground before the door. Malon thought she could not move and she was in danger until Dark Link noticed the shadow some parts of the rubble made. Dark Link jumped into the shadows jumped out behind Malon, grabbed her hand and jumped back into the shadow. He jumped out of the shadow the torch made in the cave and set Malon down. Malon had fainted for when Dark Link grabbed her hand she was about to be attacked. The attack aimed for Malon destroyed many parts of the floor and made other shadows.

Dark Link noticed the creature had a large eye and that much of the room was covered in sunlight. Dark Link jumped into the shadows again and jumped from the shadow above the eye. Dark Link plunged his sword into the eye of the creature and jumped off. Dark Link tried to get his sword free before he jumped off but the sword wouldn't budge. Dark Link jumped off the eye of the creature and landed on a small place on the remaining ground. The creature screamed through the man's mouth, and then it fell on the ground. Dark Link looked over to it and saw that it was rising. The creature released the man and turned to stone.

The man walked up to Dark Link, placed his hand on Dark Link's forehead and said, "You shall now have the power to take one skill from each boss you defeat, use it often. Now this temple needs to be purified."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The First Purification

Dark Link walked to the centre of the room and raised his scythe. The temple started to recover. There were several things growing like moss in a stone building. It had looked like a thousand years had passed since the temple was purified yet it had only been a few seconds. When the forest stopped recovering Dark Link put the scythe on his back using a strap to keep it on his back and started climbing the wall. He found Malon still unconscious yet he could not bring himself to wake her so he grabbed her body he held onto her gently and jumped into the shadows. He appeared in front of the man still in the room carrying Malon across his arms so that she could still sleep.

The man told Dark Link, "You will find the next temple inside a cavern in the mountains."

Dark Link headed to the mountain range that bordered the left side of the Sacred Realm map. When they got to the mountain range, Dark Link had Malon lie down on the soft soil of the ground before the hard rock Mountains. Malon was still asleep and when she was on the ground Dark Link placed a blanket around her so that she wouldn't get soil on her clothes or get twigs in her hair. Dark Link had used his only blanket to cover Malon, so he started a fire and he laid down next to it absorbing the warmth of the flame. Malon was close to the fire but not close enough so that she would burn the blanket or boil inside of it. The next morning Malon awoke Dark Link for breakfast. They had a light breakfast of a bird Malon caught and some of the eggs.

After breakfast Dark Link said to Malon, "How are you feeling? You have been knocked out for three straight days."

Malon told him, "I feel fine still a bit shocked that you destroyed the creature, and a bit stiff from travelling but fine none the less."

"We are traveling the mountains. Would you like me to carry you? You won't get far if you haven't travelled through these mountains before."

"You can carry me if you like, I won't try to be bothersome."

"Ok. Get on my back."

Malon climbed upon Dark Link's back like a child getting a piggyback from their father.

Dark Link jumped into the shadows of the rocks transporting from one shadow to another. He knew after the sun had moved he would have to start scaling the wall. Dark Link got halfway up the mountainside then the sun had moved for it was noon. Dark Link saw a cavern that had a grey floor a bit to his left and a small ways upward. Dark Link knew this was a good place to stay for he didn't want Malon's back to face the warm sun and get sunburned. He climbed up to the bottom of the cavern and lifted his body so that he was able to crawl in the cavern.

Malon got off Dark Link's back and stood up when he said, "Ok, we are here."

Dark Link was standing in front of a large door that had several small circles on it and even more curved lines. There was no handle on the door but it looked open already. Dark Link and Malon went through the door and saw the building in ruins. The pillars were broken, the floor looked like it had caved in, and there was stone in front of the small doorway.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Ruins of Time

Dark Link was able to move the stone in front of the door. He walked into the next room and found the broken pillars made one path for him. The pillars formed the shaped of a corn maze. Dark Link didn't know where to go, so he let Malon lead the way. Malon went through the challenging maze leading Dark Link to several dead-ends and through straight paths.

Malon eventually led Dark Link to the end of the maze. At the end of the maze was a door. The door was blocked by iron bars. Dark Link couldn't break the bars using force. Dark Link and Malon left but Dark Link stepped on a stone and the door unlocked. Malon went through the door Dark Link then used his shadow teleportation to appear behind her.

The bars went down behind them.

Dark Link said, "I guess we only have one way to go."

Malon walked down to a lever and decided to pull it. The lever activated a stream near them. They couldn't see it but they could hear running water. Dark Link noticed the sound was going forwards so he started to walk forwards. He stopped just before a large dark crack in the centre of the room. Dark Link took a step forward and water rushed under his foot preventing him from falling. Dark Link ran across the crack and wherever he stepped water rushed to. Eventually Dark Link had the entire crack full of water. They ran across together. They opened the door to the next room and the room was full of moss and vines.

The vines were all around the room. They had no opening. Dark Link tried to use his weapons on them but nothing worked. Dark Link tried pushing some of the vines away but whenever he did there were always more vines in front of him.

Eventually Malon lost sight of Dark Link. She remembered the blue sphere and suddenly it turned clear and she could see Dark Link. He was approaching the other side of the vines. He saw a well in front of him but it was empty of water. He dropped down the well carefully hanging on the two sides as he went. He dropped for around twenty minutes and Malon watched him go around the place.

She felt helpless until something else caught her mind. Someone's hand was grabbing her leg. She had bashed away the hand and focused on watching Dark Link until she felt more hands grab her legs and start to pull her down into the ground. Malon was pulled into the ground and tied up in ropes. Dark Link was looking everywhere for Malon. He was getting angry and annoyed because it was taking so long to find her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Captive of Darkness

Malon couldn't see who her captors were. She had a blindfold on. The ropes were tight around her feet and hands. After she was bound she was lifted by two men she guessed were strong but in fact were extremely weak compared to everyone else in the caverns. In these caves under the temple were Dwarves. They were glad they had caught an elf and even happier it was a female elf they thought they might get some fun from their captive.

Dark Link found the sphere that Malon left when she was pulled under the ground and he saw the terrain that was all ravaged. He grabbed the sphere and jumped down the hole that the dwarves had made.

He grabbed a nearby dwarf trying to cover the hole and said in a very angry and pissed off voice "Where is she?!"

The dwarf said in a very whispery voice replied "T-t-that way."

He then lifted his arm and pointed to where the other dwarves had taken her. Dark Link headed that way at once. Dark Link saw the dwarves and he stopped and hid behind a nearby pillar of earth. Dark Link looked around and noticed he was in a cave with two exits. There was an altar that the dwarves had put Malon on. They had started to grab her clothes trying to see who would get her first. Malon's commoner clothes couldn't take the force of the dwarves pulling in more than one direction. The clothes started to tear.

As soon as Dark Link noticed what was going on, he leapt out from behind the pillar readied his scythe, and charged the dwarves. He was swarmed by the dwarves so he spun around and several dwarves flew up into some of the pillars from his attacks. The pillars didn't break which was a relief to the dwarves but many were dead because of the spin.

Dark Link was able to manoeuvre the scythe to his backside, kill the dwarf there, bring the scythe blade down and cleave through another. Five dwarfs instantly died from the attacks every other dwarf died from their wounds. Dark Link went up to the altar and gave Malon the sphere. She was looking up at space wondering what was making the dwarves die from cuts but she couldn't see Dark Link until he put the sphere in her hand. Malon looked at him and as he looked through the dwarves possessions he found a dagger.

He cut Malon's bonds with the dagger and she jumped off the altar and gave him a hug that lasted for a long time for she was so happy to see him she was crying.

Dark Link asked her "Are you alright? What have they done to you? And why are you crying?"

She answered "Yes I'm fine, I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you."

Malon hugged Dark Link for a moment that seemed to stretch for eternity.

Dark Link went and looked over the dwarves. He found a sword of dwarf-make that was large enough for him to use like a regular sword. He put the sword in his old sheath on his belt and the sword fit perfectly.


End file.
